Every larynx removed in toto or in part for cancer is sectioned serially after being embedded in celloidin. This technique allows us to correlate preoperative diagnostic tests; such as laryngoscopy, laryngography, cine-laryngography, laminography etc., with the microscopic evidence or behavior of cancer within and outside of the larynx. During the coming year the follow-up observations will be related to histological patterns of growth and spread within the larynx in the 275 cases now available in our material. Present methods of staging laryngeal cancer will be assessed in the light of this clinical and laboratory material. Follow-up results and serial section observations will be presented at the Centennial Congress for Laryngeal Cancer in Toronto in May 1974.